


And The Whole World Was Cold

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Peter + stabbing = whump





	And The Whole World Was Cold

At fist he didn't know what to do. It was a felling he never had before. It was a sharp pain. He tried to laugh, but all that came out was a gurgle. 

It was funny because he was just stabbed...and knifes where sharp. And it's a sharp pain. It funny because he was stabbed...and he's almost positive he's about to die. 

At that moment the whole world was cold. He felt cold. The rain falling from the sky was cold. His body was going cold, probably because of the lack of blood in his body. 

Every thig was numb. His body was like pins and needs, but, before it starts to hurt, before you notice.

He also couldn't hear right, like his ears were numb. He heard the muffle of Karen's voice, something about Mr. Stark. He wanted to argue but he didn't have the strength. 

He couldn't see that well either. Every this was in a fog, but that could have been the water of his mask. 

It started to get hard to breath. He had to work to suck in air. You never notice how easy it is to breath. It's just in, out, in out, in, out. 

He took of him mask, maybe it would be easier to breath that way, maybe not. 

He gasp when it was off, trying to suck in the whole earth's air supply.

Breathing was getting harder.

Felling was getting harder.

Being warm was hard. 

Every thing hurt. It just wasn't his side, where the knife had stuck. 

His toes hurt.

His back hurt.

His head hurt.

His fingers hurt. 

Everything hurt. 

Why was dying so hurtful.

Why couldn't it be like the movies, where it's quick and easy, and you can never finish you last sentence? He felt like he could talk forever and he still wouldn't die.

Maybe Mr. Stark would get to him in time. Then, again, he was as at a conference in India. He couldn't make it all the way to Queens in time.

He was dying, and it hurt. And he didn't like it. And life wasn't fair.

He reached over and pulled his mask on again. It was a struggle to do that. 

"Karen?" He rasped out. "Make a recording of this." 

"Okay" Karen said simple.

"Mr. Stark. I-I don't fell so good. I don't want to go," he began to sob. "I'm sorry."

He took in another ragged breath

no more came.


End file.
